


Body Language

by windstar127



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of backstage fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

"For the last time, KEEP IT DOWN, you two!"

I winced at the sharp tone, and shot a wary glance at my partner in crime. Masa-chan leaned against the wall opposite me, arms crossed over her chest, and glared back at me.

"What?" I mouthed silently, acutely aware of having just been scolded again.

"It's all your fault, you know," she smirked, "for getting us scolded so often."

"What?! Masa-chan, you're mean. How is it my fault?" I complained. She was right about one thing though. We could never get through a show without someone getting angry at us for being too noisy backstage.

"It's true though," she grinned. "You did burst out laughing loud enough get us in trouble. Again."

"Well, I wouldn't have started laughing if you hadn't started doing impressions of the director," I retorted.

"Ahh, but who was it that asked me to do the impressions in the first place?" she asked pointedly.

"...Yumiko?" I lied, and we both knew it. A slow lazy smile spread across her face as she watched me squirm under her questioning. "Ok, fine, maybe I was loud today. We should really come up with sign language or something..."

"Like this you mean?" Masa-chan stretched out an elegant hand and beckoned me to come over. "O~i~de, Asako," she whispered just loudly enough for me to hear. Some part of me shivered at her tone of voice, a tone much better suited for perhaps a more private situation. Judging by the look in her dark eyes, she knew exactly what she was doing to me. I met her gaze, and carefully licked my lips. Two could play that game, and I wasn't one to back down from a challenge like that.

I slid over next to her, and ran my hand lightly down her back. She twitched, and turned to look at me. "That tickles," she hissed. I grinned, and blatantly ignored her to find that sensitive spot on her ribs. The look on Masa-chan's face changed from mildly irritated to outright panic as she realized what I was up to.

"ASAKO!" she yelped. "Stop that right now."

"Make me," I stuck out my tongue at her. Things degenerated quickly from that point into an all out tickle fight...which defeated the whole point of trying to be quiet as we both ended up giggling like madmen.

"Asako, be quiet," Masa-chan panted during a momentary truce. "We're going to get yelled at again if you don't."

"Make me," I smirked.

"Fine, I will," her normally warm eyes turned to ice, and I wondered if I had pushed her too far. In that moment, she shoved me against the wall and held me there. My heart raced as our eyes met. This time it was her turn to grin as I froze, lost in her seductive gaze.

"Masa-chan?" I whispered hesitantly as she leaned forward. Then I felt her lips against mine, and couldn't think of anything else. I melted into her arms and savored the kiss, oblivious to everything around me. Her kiss tasted like rich molten chocolate, far better than what I had dreamed of. I moaned softly as she deepened the kiss, and ran my hands down her back.

"HARUNO-SAN, SENA-SAN! SHUT UP!!!" Someone stormed in backstage, furious at us. We broke apart abruptly, and I turned a deep crimson. Masa-chan shot me a look that told me to keep quiet, and for once I did. Somehow, though sheer charm and fast talk, she convinced them that we were only practicing for a scene in the revue.

***

After that show, the two of us had to sit down to a nice long talk with the kumichou on appropriate backstage behavior, which included neither tickling your fellow students nor kissing them in public. And of course, Masa-chan blamed me for everything...


End file.
